Free Story Ideas and other Excerpts
by Sweetie7smiled
Summary: Vampires Enslaved, BD Intimate Moments Explained, and other ideas, essays, or undeveloped plot themes of potential use to another author. Helpfully offered to improve the Twilight fanfiction experience!
1. FSI:  Vampires Enslaved

**Excerpts and other Free Story Ideas**

This is a collection of various story premises, tangents, and scenarios that have intrigued me enough to earn their place in writing, yet for one reason or another didn't quite satisfy the direction I wanted my fanfiction story(ies) to take. Therefore, they are presented here for your enjoyment and/or inspiration. All of these excerpts are based in true-to-canon characters and relationships, and are easily or naturally E/B centric. Though I won't be continuing them, I would _love_ to see any of these ideas expanded upon in true-to-character detail, and if you feel inclined to do so in your own writing- please let me know in a review so that I can have a chance to read it! Thank you!

For Your Information: Whether it is in the form of a Free Story Idea (FSI), a Deleted Scene (DS) from any of my non-crossover published stories, or an Essay of one aspect or another of the Twilight series, each chapter will be its own excerpt. So if there is a particular one you're looking for, feel free to scroll through the chapter index!

* * *

*** * * FSI- Vampires Enslaved * * ***

[Thanks to Moelike and michellephants whose existing stories helped inspire this scenario.]

Many years ago, an obscure scientist ran across a strange forearm-and-hand-shaped stone in the woods somewhere, and discovered (accidentally) that not only did it's torn edge absorb any blood that was spilled against it, but also that the stone hand became animated for a time thereafter. Thus he came to believe in the existence of vampires (apparently this was a forgotten limb of a long ago destroyed vampire), and found he had the means to perform experiments concerning them. For dear life, he kept his find a secret.

Eventually, his experiments brought him to discover a certain substance that could be benignly introduced into the human bloodstream, and which would subsequently weaken any vampire who drank it: the vampire would not only become severely slowed down to approximately human speed levels (according to how much serum was currently in his system), but also lose any supernatural physical strength advantage he had. The vampire would remain in this subdued state _until and unless_ he received enough _un-tainted_ feedings of blood to dilute the serum in his body and revive his abilities. (The scientist never knew about vampire talents, so would not have known that they remained unaffected.)

After this finding, for the good of humankind- the scientist finds a way to secretly mass-distribute the anti-vampire serum into the human world's food supply. (How, exactly?) As a result of this, weakened human-drinking vampires start being discovered all over the globe (always in populated areas, and usually caught shortly after the sun comes up), and the human populace has to figure out what to do with them within a relatively short period of time. Natural fears, plus the inability to actually kill them (without additionally weakening them by starvation, that is), no doubt color humanity's choices of how to handle them... and caught vampires end up becoming either enslaved or imprisoned as the humans work to ensure that they will remain forever so.

What will the vegetarian vampires do about such a situation? Will they be discovered? Could this threat spread to them (wild animals' food supply would likely be harder to target), and if so- what will they do to ensure their safety from it? Will they have to become seafood-only vegetarians, just to be safe? How many others could they help? Will any human-drinkers wise up before it's too late, and turn vegetarian? Will some of them manage to escape to the ocean (where humans couldn't effectively follow) so they could remain free enough, even while affected by the serum's effects, to hunt humans another day?

Is there any hope for a captured vampire? How much does the humans' inherent fear affect the way they are treated? (Revenge, anyone?) Just how much can/do they get away with? Also, since vampires would still have (and probably try to use to their advantage) their alluring good looks even in their weakened state, would there be an accidental rise in the birth of hybrids (until the humans figured out the consequences of certain actions, at least)? Maybe some such humans would have reason to seek out a certain unsubdued vampire doctor…


	2. Essay: BD Intimate Moments Explained

*** * * Essay: BD Intimate Moments Explained * * ***

Within the realm of Twilight fanfiction, I have had occasion to notice some very prevalent misconceptions as to the intimate nature of Edward and Bella's canon relationship. Such is to be expected, I suppose, being that this topic involves events which I imagine (or hope!) the average teenage Twilight fan wouldn't have significant experience with (marriage, sex, & pregnancy, to be specific), and thus, a comprehensive understanding of.

Yet, an author's ability to keep the mature players _in-character_ diminishes severely without the evident recognition of some of these very important details.

As a lovingly married mother of 4 children, I can offer the educated insight of a very devoted fan of Edward & Bella's relationship and the Twilight series as a whole. Hopefully, what observations I have to share may eventually prove useful to anyone who wishes to write a fanfiction that properly deals with any of these issues in their lives. (Coincidentally, such a story would also very possibly be the type of fanfiction that _I_ would enjoy reading! So, if you write one like this- please let me know! ) Originally, these points were written out in an effort to support another fanfiction author's read-through of the series, alongside all the prominent (human, vampire, _and_ wolf) character figures, which is why the format of some of my comments is presented this way.

And so, herein are my insights. Just so you know: I have no interest in being explicit; just helpful. I wish simply to present my case clearly and accurately toward this end.

* * *

Okay. This first observation gives background information that explains Edward's fears after the confrontation with Jacob at the wedding reception… when "he closed his eyes and touched his forehead to mine. 'Jacob is right,' he whispered. 'What _am_ I thinking?'" It is not unlikely that Edward had been having Jacob's distressing ideas about their anticipated sexuality going through his head at the moment.

_Jacob's_ image of their sexuality is clearly outlined in the first chapter of book 2 (chapter 8 of BD) when he imagines that: "maybe he'd smashed her like a bag of chips in his drive to get some?" His way of thinking suggests the classic and generally assumed image of _male-dominance_ in the act of sex, wherein _he_ has primary control of the encounter, does most of the work, and/or is effectively 'on top.' While between two consensual humans this wouldn't inherently present a safety issue, the fact that it _could_ suggests that Jacob's imagination is not so far off-base as to what kind of damage such a position would almost _surely_ cause in any (male vampire/female human) dynamic. _That's_ how Jacob was _right_.

In fact, looking back on this issue with the benefit of hindsight, it is most likely that _Joham's_ intimate encounters with human women were of this type. (After all, "Joham raised them to think of the humans as animals, while they were gods." [quoted from the very last chapter of BD]) Surely, any one of _those_ loveless experiences must have been touch and go (in regards to _her_ safety, that is) even after lots of practice, since the involuntary movements of intense arousal can be unpredictable. Even after accounting for however many resulting _pregnancies _must not have made it to term because of the mother's premature death for one reason or another (tribal intervention, starvation, injury), or whatever offspring might have been killed shortly after being born (due to tribal intervention or any other dangers of their vulnerable and lonely youth), I would guess that Joham still encountered a substantial degree of fatality during those _lust_-filled moments. When you think about it, for someone professing to be in scientific pursuit of creating a 'super-race', _four_ children produced over (probably a _lot_) more than 150 _years_ is _not_ much.

On the other hand, tastefully subtle evidence in canon indicates that _Edward & Bella's_ honeymoon experiences were of the _female-dominant_ variety. This is significant, because _the male species doesn't traditionally like to give up its control to another_. However, the evidence is clear: the notable placement of Bella's bruises (all over the upper body, but conspicuously _not_ the hips) is consistent with this approach, as are her post-transformation honeymoon recollections [in chapter 24 of BD] that "We could love _together_- both active participants now," which conclusively substantiates that Edward had _not_ previously taken an active role.

If the main characters of Twilight had been able to read their own story in hindsight, the bulk of their (emotionally mature and sexually aware) audience would have recognized this to be the most _Bella-friendly_ approach Edward could have taken to ensure both her _safety__ and __autonomy_… an action clearly manifestive of the need to provide for _her_ needs before his own. Thus, his choices in this vein would have been significant cause for _respect_ (especially from those [wolves] who had previously doubted him)… as well as a deeper understanding of Edward's distress after she _still_ came out with so many bruises.

Such is the difference that _true love_ in the act of intimacy, really can make.

* * *

Alright. The next point involves Bella's observation, the morning after, of "the odd sensation that my bones all had become unhinged at the joints, and I had changed halfway into the consistency of a jellyfish. It was not an unpleasant feeling." This is, in fact, the _first indication of her pregnancy_. What she's describing here are the effects of the hormone 'relaxin', which works to loosen up a woman's joints so that her body can change more easily for the growth and delivery of a baby. Especially in the case of such a supernaturally _quick_ gestation, it is no surprise that she'd be feeling the effects of that already.

Upon hindsight (knowing that such a pregnancy was even _possible_), I imagine that any doctors in the house (and delivered mothers) would have easily recognized this for what it is.

* * *

In the chapter "Distractions," Bella awoke from her good dream in tears and noticed: "It wasn't desire at all- it was need, acute to the point of pain. His response was instant but quickly followed by his rebuff." I believe this second sentence is one of the only direct references to _Edward's_ physical arousal in the entire book, and it not-so-coincidentally happens in direct response to her emotional sense of _need_. Considering his considerable experience and recent efforts at effectively _controlling_ such instinctual reactions, probably only the raw strength of the emotional reality she describes here could have so thoroughly overpowered his mental efforts to resist her. That's why his 'rebuff' had to take the form of holding her back and away.

Though the details of their interaction in this moment were quite tastefully presented, it would nonetheless easily be a cause for self-conscious embarrassment (on Edward's part) were he to hear it described (in a read-through scenario)… not to mention the subsequent awareness he would also be privy to, of its meaning being processed in the minds of so many listening others. It is also easy to imagine awe or sympathy coming from the minds of various others, in recognition of his valiant efforts to refuse her at such a difficult time. The torn headboard is testament to the power of the passionate forces he is struggling to maintain under his control, in the heat of the moment.

* * *

One important point I would like to make isn't actually a comment on the _book_, so much as it is a warning of a common pet peeve I have when reading various author's naive renditions of how the Twilight characters might talk of the pregnancy experience. Specifically, it is about the semi-common practice of calling a pregnant abdomen a 'stomach'. Please forgive the rant, but I find it mildly offensive that people would do that. It isn't even a related part of the anatomy! 'Tummy', 'belly', and 'abdomen' all work fine, because they are either _accurate_ or _non-specific_ in referencing that area of the body… but the _stomach_ is part of the _digestive_ system, and the unhelpful idea of feeling 'fat' is already too common of an issue that pregnant women have to face. Most _definitely_, 'stomach' wouldn't be a term used by anyone with a _medical_ degree.

I note that Bella _does_ use this term in reference to her pregnant self (and maybe Jacob does too), though this is understandable because she had never had to deal with these issues before and doesn't have the medical background to assign the correct terms to it. It is not surprising that she would ignorantly revert to this semi-common practice. Just, if you use this- _please be aware _that is what's going on! :)

* * *

Finally, it may be enlightening for me to list all the symptoms of pregnancy that were acknowledged in the book, along with any thoughts I may have concerning them, in case they were not actually as well-known and obvious as I imagined them to be. So, here goes:

Sleep. Sleeping more fits right in with the body being in high-production mode, so it is no real surprise that she needed to sleep so much more. However, I do find it interesting that she didn't sleep-talk at all after conception. I do imagine that was _why_ she didn't, though. This is not a link they ever specifically made, and it is not necessarily important, but I find it interesting to notice nonetheless. Maybe it was related to her quality of sleep? Or just an anomaly. Who knows. Her _colorful_ dreams, though, sound suspiciously like Renesmee's dreams turn out to be later on… so I suppose being in contact with her skin _prenatally_ could have had something to do with it. (And truly… how _would_ Renesmee's gift be perceived by a human- were she to ever show her thoughts to them? Very much more _vivid_ than human senses would be used to perceiving, that is for sure! Perhaps Bella was getting a taste of that, all along- and just never knew it! Even while Renesmee couldn't see _anything_ outside the womb, she _would_ have been able to see the _eighth color of the rainbow_ vampire eyes could register… and such an image would easily be an effect that would seem too bright to Bella. Fascinating!)

Eating. Cravings are a known common occurrence during pregnancy, even if I'm not aware of any clear theory behind what drives them other than my own suspicions that it reflects what nutrition the mother is in need of- both physically and/or psychologically. The fact that she unknowingly craved/appreciated _eggs_ so much from the beginning I believe is significant because eggs are probably the most _essential_ human food she had available to her. Vampires feed on _essence_ in the form of blood, after all (Edward hints at this in Twilight, when he is explaining her appeal to him in the meadow), so this is consistent with what developing nutritional needs Renesmee would have been having.

Moods. Well, pregnancy hormones are a magnified version of what women experience naturally every monthly cycle. So, the bout of crushing grief Bella has in response to waking disappointed from her intimate dream is completely _natural_, and completely understandable. In my experience, all hormones do with moods is _magnify_ what emotions already exist (often beyond the scope of one's control)- which feelings may have otherwise been kept buried. They bring out what is there to be dealt with; they _don't_ cause new ones. Thus, though it is in line with her interests to pursue, she is unquestionably _innocent_ of any manipulation in that moment. As noted previously, both the intensity of E&B's relationship, and/or the dietary sensitivity of vampires to the essence of any thing, would have undeniably communicated her raw need to Edward quite clearly.

Dizziness. Bella's 'odd wave of vertigo' sounds like another pregnancy symptom. A woman's blood supply expands significantly in the process of growing a baby, and low blood pressure can easily be a result of it.

Baby development. Alright… a normal (human) gestation is about 40 weeks. Bella's was about 4 weeks. That puts us fitting all that would happen in _ten_ normal weeks, into _one_. If I remember right, a fetus' heartbeat can be heard around week 12… so when, one week into their honeymoon, Edward asks "Is there something the matter with your heart?", it is probably a direct result of him actually _hearing_ Renesmee's unfamiliar heartbeat- while not having any concept yet as to what it could _be_. Also, for a _first_ baby, it is normal for a woman not to notice any significant change in shape until sometime in the 4th month… about half-way through the pregnancy (thus, the 2-week mark for Bella!). Especially because they had not been _looking_ for any changes, it is not surprising that she went to bed one night without them evident, and woke up the next with an observable baby bump. Wow- that would be some mental roller-coaster! Also, around the same time frame, is when a first-time mother might notice the first stirrings in her womb (2nd time mom's might notice sooner, due to experience). The sensation is often described as butterfly-wings fluttering… until it gets substantial enough to be recognized as (nudging!) fetal movements.

Morning sickness. Some people get it, some people don't; and it can happen at any time during pregnancy (not just within the first three months, when perhaps it's most common or well-known). What actually _causes_ it is unclear, however. The nauseous sensation can be gone as fast as it came. So, there's nothing surprising there.

* * *

In the end, there is quite a _lot_ to be considered that may not have been obviously evident to the average Twilight series reader. And, it is to our main characters' credit that it be noticed. Thank you to Stephenie Meyer for making it _all _possible, as well as for presenting it in such a beautiful and tasteful fashion!


End file.
